zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 40
'The Zoid Hunters' The Zoid Hunters is the sixth episode of the anime Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode begins with a group of sleeper Guysacks being awoken by something. As they rise to face the enemy, they find nothing. Suddenly, a shadow appears over them, and they are taken out by an unknown foe. The scene then cuts to a lone Rev Raptor being chased by a group Hel Digunner's. The Zoids corner the Rev Raptor, but they are attacked by Thomas in his Dibison. While Thomas fights them off, he is defeated in one shot by a Command Wolf. The Rev Raptor is then captured and brought on board a Whale King. Many other Zoids are on board the Whale King, and it's clear that the people using it are Zoid hunters. The Rev Raptor is brought into one of the Whale King's hangers, and placed in storage. Unknowing to the hunters, Van had hidden himself in the Rev Raptor, and used it as bait. Once he emerges from the Zoid, he begins to look around, trying to stay out of sight. He is spotted, however, and forced to flee. Before he can, he is punched in the stomach, and passes out. Back at the spot the Rev Raptor was captured, Thomas is working on fixing up his Zoid. He then see's Van's Blade Liger being driven by Fiona and Zeke. He does ask what has happened to Van, and Fiona tells him Van's plan of being brought on board the Whale King. The three decide to go after him, knowing that Van could be killed. Back on the Whale King, Van's attacker enters his holding cell, but is attacked by Van. Much to Van's surprise, its Irvine. While Van is angry with him for being on the wrong side, Irvine explains he is not part of the group, and the only reason he hit Van was to protect him from everyone else. The two then decide to escape, and Irvine destroys a jeep that the Zoid Hunter's believe Van is using. In doing so, Irvine is able to gain their trust. Soon, Irvine meets up with Van on the inside of the Hunter's base, which looks like a rock. While inside, the two are caught, and taken to the Zoid Hunters boss. Once Van and Irvine meet the boss, he explains to them that the reason they capture Zoids is to take their core, and try to create a new Zoid. The boss demonstrates a test, which ends with the Zoid core being destroyed. When Van makes a remark about how cruel this is, he is knocked to the ground, and a gun is pulled on him. Before the Zoid Hunters boss can pull the trigger, Thomas and his Dibison attack the base. In the midst of the confusion, Zeke appears, and saves Van and Irvine. Outside of the Zoid Hunters base, Zeke drops the two off near the Fiona and the Blade Liger. Fiona jumps down from the Liger and runs over to Van, greeting him with a hug. She then finds out about Irvine, who says that she can kiss him later. Van and Irvine decides to help Thomas in the fight, and leave Fiona to reactivate the Zoids that were captured. After the last Zoid is reactivated and escapes, the Whale King begins to take off, with Fiona still on board. Van rushes after it, and leaves the Blade Liger behind. Once he get's on board, the Hunters boss pulls a gun on him. Van knocks the gun out of his hands, and prepares for a fight. Before this fight can happen, the Whale King's engine suddenly stops, and the Zoid begins to turn sideways, causing the Zoid Hunters boss to fall to his death. Van, with Fiona holding on to him, uses his pocketknife to stop him and Fiona from falling. Hiltz and Ambient suddenly appear and mock the two before leavening. Still holding on to dear life, the two are relieved to see Irvine flying a Ptera, "offering" them a ride. Once safely on the ground, Irvine parts from the group, saying he has to go his own way. Just for old time sakes, Irvine ask Zeke if he would like to come along with him. Zoids *Blade Liger *Dibison *Hel Digunner *Guysack *Whale King *Command Wolf *Rev Rapter *Pteras Trivia *In this episode, a few scenes were taken out. One clip showed people drinking, and a gun pointed at Van. In another scene, Van is kicked out of the Whale King (he gets back on though) *When Van and Irvine are in the rubbish chute with the bodies of the core-extracted Zoids, Van points out some of them, including a Dark Horn. Since Zoids turn to stone when they die from having their cores extracted, how Van can tell that the Zoid he saw was a Dark Horn and not a Red Horn is unknown. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime